Hello, I Must Be Going! (album)
| length = | label = Virgin | producer = | prev_title = Face Value | prev_year = 1981 | next_title = No Jacket Required | next_year = 1985 | misc = }} Hello, I Must Be Going! is the second solo studio album by English drummer and singer-songwriter Phil Collins. It was released on 5 November 1982 on Virgin Records in the United Kingdom and on Atlantic Records in North America, and named after the Marx Brothers' song of the same name. After his band Genesis took a break in activity in late 1981, Collins started work on a follow-up to his first solo album Face Value (1981). Hello, I Must Be Going! received a more reserved commercial reaction than Face Value, but it nonetheless reached No. 2 in the United Kingdom and No. 8 in the United States. In total, Collins released eight singles from the album, with various tracks released as singles in different countries. The most successful was the first US and second UK single, a cover of "You Can't Hurry Love" by The Supremes which went to No. 1 in the United Kingdom and No. 10 in the United States. Collins supported the album with his 1982–1983 tour, his first as a solo artist. The album earned Collins a Brit Award nomination for British Male Artist in 1983,http://www.brits.co.uk/history/shows/1983 and "I Don't Care Anymore" was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Rock Vocal Performance, Male. Background and recording In December 1981, Collins's band Genesis entered an eight-month break in activity after touring Abacab (1981). He started work on a follow-up to his first solo album, Face Value (1981), which mainly concerned events in his personal life including his divorce from his first wife. Collins was aware that Hello, I Must Be Going! contains even greater amounts of material concerning his private life, and reasoned its concentration down to feeling guilty regarding the divorce and "to be purely sentimental about it". He described the album years later: "If my first album was 'I'm divorced and I'm miserable ... my next one was 'I'm going to kick this fucker to bits".' However, upon meeting his second wife Jill Tavelman and releasing Hello, I Must Be Going!, Collins noted a change in his songwriting: "I'm happier ... I write happy songs now". The album features elements of groove pop that Collins would utilise further with his next album, No Jacket Required (1985). "I Cannot Believe It's True" is a rewritten arrangement of "I Missed Again" from Face Value. Collins had "a distinct lack of judgement" when recording the drums for "Thru These Walls" as he had played a drum pattern that matched what he had done for "In the Air Tonight" from Face Value. To him, that is the sole comparison between the two albums, despite being called out for rehashing similar material for Hello, I Must Be Going!. Artwork The album's sleeve contains various photographs from Collins's family life, which he had also done for Face Value. Collins wanted both albums to be a "matching set, something that felt like it was from the same bloke". Included is a picture of his young son Simon in a Superman costume, which Collins found humorous to include but later found that some people misinterpreted it as focusing the album too much on his personal life. Release Hello, I Must Be Going! was released on 5 November 1982. Critical reception |rev2 = PopMatters |rev2score = 7/10 |rev3 = Q |rev3score = |rev4 = Rolling Stone |rev4score = |rev5= Rolling Stone (DE) |rev5score= link |rev6= Scunthorpe Telegraph |rev6score= 8/10link |rev7 = Uncut |rev7score = 8/10 }} AllMusic critic Stephen Thomas Erlewine said: "Phil Collins began to inject his highly melodic pop songwriting with more soul and R&B influences on his second solo album, Hello, I Must Be Going! While some of the material was successful, much of it showed that he was still coming to grips with how to incorporate R&B techniques into his style." In Rolling Stone, critic John Milward wrote of the album: "Despite its trend-bucking boast of an eight-track recording, the album's rich luster is of the old classical-rock school. In fact, the LP sounds like stripped-down Genesis, ornamental but not too ostentatious." Tour Collins supported the album with a concert tour of Europe and North America from November 1982 to February 1983. He performed with a nine-piece band that included Genesis touring musicians Chester Thompson and Daryl Stuermer, and the Phenix Horns. Reissue The album was re-released and remastered by Steve Hoffman for the Audio Fidelity label in 2011, and reissued as part of the Take a Look at Me Now series of Collins studio album remasters during 2016, with a new second disc of bonus songs. Track listing 2016 reissue Personnel Musicians Production *Phil Collins – producer *Hugh Padgham – assistant producer, engineer *Howard Gray – assistant engineer *Mike Ross – engineer *Ian Cooper – mastering *Trevor Key – cover photography Charts Album Singles Certifications }} References External links *Official artist website Category:1982 albums Category:Atlantic Records albums Category:Phil Collins albums Category:Island Records albums Category:Albums produced by Phil Collins Category:Albums produced by Hugh Padgham Category:Virgin Records albums Category:Warner Music Group albums Category:Albums recorded in a home studio